tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Interviews
Log Title: Interviews Characters: Grand Slam, Landmine, Sky High, Smokescreen Location: The Assembly, Praxus Date: May 02, 2016 Summary: Grand Slam conducts interviews with the citizens of Praxus. Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Sky High - Monday, May 02, 2016, 1:51 PM Assembly The Assembly is a building located in the center of Praxus on Cybertron. While the city itself already is a mesmerizing experience of the finest Cybertronian culture has to offer, the Assembly is the undisputed main act. The building houses facilities for classes, discussions, presentations, demonstrations, as well as a theater, concert halls, holographic entertainment rooms, musea, lecture halls, libraries and archives; all that the citizens from Praxus could need in support of their pursuit of science, technology, art, philosophy, and culture. Therefore, many of them try to spend every klik they can spare at the Assembly. The building itself is a domed structure, with moving sidewalks, leading past pieces of art, to carry guests to and from the building. After the scare last night, the citizens of Praxus are slowly filtering back into the area. Standing on the steps of a library, Sky High discusses politics with Smokescreen. A small red tank makes its way amongst the statues and moving sidewalks of Assembly. As a tall grey robot grey robot emerges from a museum, the tank changes course and approaches him. "Excuse me, sir," the tank emits. "May I ask you a few questions?" The grey robot stepping out of the museum looks surprised to be accosted by a curious red tank. "Um, sure!" he says in response to the tank's query. "Go ahead!" "Thanks!" the tank says. "I'm Grand Slam, of Radio Free Cybertron. I'm doing a piece on the new neutrality agreement that's been recently worked out between Praxus and the Decepticons. I was wondering if I could have your name and your thoughts on the matter." Sky High, meanwhile, continues his discussion with Smokescreen on the steps of the library. "I'm not sure what the protestors want from me. The Decepticons withdrew from the Praxus Mines. Their command aerie is down to a skeleton crew. As much as I'd love to personally take up my scythe and wade into them blade first, I have to keep my people's best interests at pump. Starscream offered an opportunity to avoid oilshed and I took it." Smokescreen smiles charmingly. "Sky High, you did what you had to do. Your people will see that. In the meantime, if the Decepticons try to double-cross you, we Autobots'll be there. Praxus will always be my home, but it's a good idea to divert the Decepticons' attention away from here as much as we can. You've done this. Stay and look over your city - if the Autobots need you, we'll call." The grey robot looks around, making sure he's the one Grand Slam is addressing. "Oh! Um, certainly. Well, I'm called Landmine, and I'm an asteroid miner by trade. To be honest, I don't spend a lot of time in Praxus, but it is my home, and I do worry about the Decepticons' interests here. A lot of my friends slaved in the Praxus mines, and some of them died under the Decepticons' control. All of them would have died if the Autobots hadn't intervened. I am forever in their debt." Landmine frowns, and pauses before asking, "What was the question, again?" Grand Slam continues his interview of Landmine and other Praxus citizens, while Sky High and Smokescreen discuss politics on the steps of Assembly's main library.